Dwarves
A Dwarf is never keen to use a weapon that was not forged in Dwarven flame. Very family oriented and protective of their children, Dwarves will often hold large parties and festivals, many times a month. Life is never boring for these stoneborn beings. Despite their small stature and many times, violent temperaments, these Mislan are nature loving people, as much as the elves are. Dwarves are also known for producing the most efficient and best firearms around, even inventing the long and sleek Repeater, the first ever semiautomatic firearm. Dwarves often work as miners '''for their strength, '''gunsmiths, due to their easy grasp of mechanics, barbers , blacksmiths, tailors due to their increased understandings of the nuances of materials, or merchants, due to their very warm social natures. Physical Appearance Dwarves are a stout and hardy people. Most are bulkier than the average Human, but all are much shorter, possesing an average height of 1.20 meters. Dwarven builds can range from very large, endomorphic bodies, to ectomesomorphic builds. This applies to the male and females of this race. Female dwarves are oftentimes much slimmer than men, sometimes even confused with female faeries, since they lack the facial hair that is so iconic of dwarves. The myth of bearded women is merely a stereotype for these people. Dwarven men are very fond of their facial hair, as is the cultural practice to maintain one as a symbol of individuality. Their bulky forms are not to be misunderstood as fat, however; most of these people are covered in lean muscle, capable of rending even stone of its power and strength. Renown Dwarves are known for their craftsmanship in utilities such as heavy weapons, and armours, Their elaborate and angular architechture is as impressive and breathtaking as it is disproportionately massive, making even the tallest of Aza look small by comparison. Their explosives are highly sought after, used in militaries and professional crime syndicates alike, for their unfailing potency. It is said that the Goblins, in their greed, disappeared after tinkering with dwarven incendiaries, eventually destroying their homelands on Stuulkron, and leaving the remnants of society to wander and perish. The Dwarves, using their knowledge of pyrotechnics and mechanics in concert, invented a long rifle with a cartridge of projectiles capable of firing as fast as one could pull the trigger. This weapon is famously used by the Royal Hunter Corps, an elite dwarven-elfin guild who serves to protect the peace in areas where the law has no jurisdiction. Culture and Society As legend has it, the Dwarves were born from the stony, cold mountains of Stuulkron themselves. After many families wandered together to find shelter for the harsh winters, the Dwarves banded together and formed nine Halls. Each Hall consists of a number of Clans, large groups of families who had banded together. Every year, the nine Halls elects a new Clan to lead the Hall, and a new Hall would rotate in to govern the other eight Halls. The Dwarves are considered the first of the races to have formed a working society with the least corrupt governing system. This may be due to the situation that they were in which began everything: huddled together in small caves during the winter, where selfishness could kill entire families. The Dwarves follow a traditional calendar, marked as "The of Terms Served Term of Name, Name, the Number Cycle." (e.g., The Second Term of Clan Stoneskin, Hall of Dragons, the 2015th Cycle). This traditional Calendar is used only in formal or official presentations and has no practical use, otherwise. In most cases, the Dwarves follow the Universal Calendar. There are a significant amount of festivals, but the most prominent festival is the Gateway Festival, annually celebrating the Gateways of Stuulkron, which are portals to the other worlds. This festival spread from Stuulkron to the other worlds and features a week of drinking, dancing, and opulent and cheerful parades through each of the Gateways and major cities of each world. Other than this, there is Kingsday, where the taxes that all citizens have paid is split in public view in the Capitol, and the Royal Guard and the King's Clan personally deliver the salary to everyone in the Capitol for that month. The salary is exactly the same for everybody. Despite the formalities of this festival, it still seems like a very rowdy and unorganized festival.